<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>follow us on tweeters by budd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720410">follow us on tweeters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd'>budd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embedded Images, M/M, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Social Media, Work Skin Heavy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the promotional world of Rose Apothecary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. we have to reiterate the booze, patrick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713429">Rose Apothecary (Dot Com)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor">fairmanor</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been wanting to work with social media skins for awhile and after reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairmanor/pseuds/fairmanor">fairmanor</a>'s mockup of the RA website, i was inspired to finally create something using them, so thank you &lt;3</p><p>chapter three is the only chapter without a work skin, but it includes embedded images.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rose apothecary's twitter &amp; instagram posts for their sixth monthly open mic night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Rose Apothecary</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RoseApothecary</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">
<a class="twLink">@patrickbrewer</a> is hosting our sixth open mic TONIGHT at 6:00pm. Join us for a night of song and poetry! Bring a piece or two to perform while you're at it as well as some money for drink tickets (you'll need them, trust me) -David</span>
<span class="twTimeStamp">
12:00 PM - 22 December 2016
</span>
<span></span>

<span class="twRetweet">
53
</span>
<span class="twLike">
195
</span></p>
</div><div class="inst">
  <p class="instBody">

<span>



        <span class="instUser">roseapothecary</span>

</span>











<span class="instText">

 <b>546</b> likes<br/>
<b>roseapothecary</b> Tonight Rose Apothecary is holding our sixth annual

        <span class="instLink">#OpenMicNight</span> hosted by yours truly, Patrick Brewer. Join me, David, and other inhabitants of Schitt's Creek for a night full of our talented townspeople. We'd love to have you onstage, so come with your own song or poem! And yes, there will be booze.<span class="x1F49C"></span>

</span>

    <span class="instComments">View all 28 comments</span>

    <span class="instTimestamp">December 22, 2016</span>

</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://pin.it/3WkYjsV">photo source</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. are you sure you want to spoil the experience, david?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>rose apothecary hosts a pop-up shop in new york city while visiting alexis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Rose Apothecary</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RoseApothecary</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText"></span>Do you have a friend or family member in New York City? Well, this is your chance to spread the joy of locally sourced, all-natural, and organic products by inviting them to visit our pop-up shop located at 333 W. Easton St. -Patrick
<span class="twTimeStamp">
03:42 AM - 5 May 2023
</span>
<span></span>

<span class="twRetweet">
324
</span>
<span class="twLike">
2356</span></p>
</div><div class="inst">
  <p class="instBody">

<span>



        <span class="instUser">roseapothecary</span>

</span>











<span class="instText">

 <b>5367</b> likes<br/>
<b>roseapothecary</b> Currently setting up our first pop-shop located at 333 W. Easton St. in New York City! So excited to (hopefully) see you guys there 
🖤 -David<span class="x1F49C">

    <span class="instComments">View all 246 comments</span>

    <span class="instTimestamp">May 5, 2023</span>

</span></span></p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.democratandchronicle.com/picture-gallery/news/2020/02/07/schitts-creek-rose-apothecary-photos-beekman-1802-sharon-springs/4689746002/">photo source</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. siri, what's the superior business card printer?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a mock-up of rose apothecary's business cards designed by none other than david rose, of course</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the more adjectives, the better!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>david and patrick promote a gift box sale extending through the new year.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="tw">
  <p class="twBody">
<span></span>

<span class="twUser"></span>
<span class="twUserName">Rose Apothecary</span><br/>
<span class="twUserHandle">@RoseApothecary</span>
<br/>
<span class="twText">We are extending our gift box offer into 2021 by adding an additional 20% off that is valid until January 6. Get your hands on our infamous body milk, best selling tinted lip balm, new arrival vanilla scented candle, and customer favourite goat milk soap. Visit roseapothecary.ca to purchase online or see us in-store at 237 Cherry Ln. in Schitt's Creek, ON -David</span>
<span class="twTimeStamp">
06:24 PM - 30 December 2020
</span>
<span></span>

<span class="twRetweet">
84</span>
<span class="twLike">
436</span></p>
</div><div class="tw">
<p></p><div class="inst"><p class="instBody">

<span>



        <span class="instUser">roseapothecary</span>

</span>











<span class="instText">

 <b>3256</b> likes<br/>
<b>roseapothecary</b> If you haven't gotten your hands on one of our holiday exclusive gift boxes yet, today is your lucky day as we're extending our sale until January 6th on top of an additional 20% off. Pop into our Schitt's Creek location at 237 Cherry Ln. or order online at roseapothecary.ca. David doesn't know this, but I've programmed it so if you use code RAFREE at checkout, you'll get free shipping to anywhere in Canada or the contiguous 48 states. Items included are as follows: one (1) bottle of body milk (non-edible, contrary to what the name may imply); one (1) bar of goat milk soap; one (1) container of tinted lip balm; and one (1) vanilla scented candle. Photography by Ray Butani. <span class="x1F49C">

    <span class="instComments">View all 234 comments</span>

    <span class="instTimestamp">December 30, 2020</span>

</span></span></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://beekman1802.com/collections/rose-apothecary/products/rose-apothecary-collection-gift-set">photo source</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>